


Bouquet

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art Aficionada Nile Freeman, Established Relationship, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Future Fic, Nile Freeman Week 2020, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life, Soft Andy | Andromache of Scythia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: "Why does this label say Vivienne Westwood?"They're rifling through a bunch of old boxes of clothes in one of Andy's nicer safe houses in Northern Italy, Joe and Nicky gone on a downtime day trip to the Tyrrhenian coast, Booker and Quynh on a "shopping" trip Andy assured her she didn't want to know more about.Without looking away from the boots she's inspecting critically for wear, Andy shrugs, obviously distracted."This one, too," Nile adds, eyebrows seemingly making themselves at home in her hairline.(Writerly interpretation of the gif-maker/editor/artist prompt: Favourite Nile Outfit, as part of Nile Freeman Week 2020.)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> S t u f f happened, and I couldn't finish writing this story to post it on time. Then again, I'm not posting to Tumblr, so I guess it doesn't actually matter. *shrug* The outfit is [here](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/post/628675094279012352/vivienne-westwood-ambrosius-bosschaert-nile) for your viewing pleasure.)

"Why does this label say Vivienne Westwood?"

They're rifling through a bunch of old boxes of clothes in one of Andy's nicer safe houses in Northern Italy, Joe and Nicky gone on a downtime day trip to the Tyrrhenian coast, Booker and Quynh on a "shopping" trip Andy assured her she didn't want to know more about.

Without looking away from the boots she's inspecting critically for wear, Andy shrugs, obviously distracted.

"This one, too," Nile adds, eyebrows seemingly making themselves at home in her hairline, because Andy's been holding out on her, and, now that she's taking a closer look at the blazer, she's reasonably sure—

Finally, Andy does look up, probably because Nile's been quiet and very still for a long time. "What?"

"This has a Bosschaert print on it."

"Yeah."

"When did you get this? This is... not the usual mall crap." This is a very nicely tailored pair of expensive pants and an even nicer jacket no one Nile knew in her old life could have afforded just to leave lying about in a box with jeans with blood stains on them. It's not the sort of stuff _they_ ever carry around for a quick change, that's for sure.

Andy looks like she's thinking it over. Then: "Birthday gift from Joe and Nicky."

"Birthday?" she asks, head tilting sceptically.

"Just a gift, then," Andy concedes, making a _whatever_ gesture with her shoulders. They're good shoulders, but Nile's never let that distract her—too much.

But Andy shrugs, and Nile doesn't really know what her point was anyway, and, well, Andy did provide an answer to her question, after all.

She rolls her eyes at the ceiling, deciding this isn't the weirdest thing she's ever been confronted with since she met them, not by far, and starts unloading more questionable denim from the boxes.

"You know," Andy says after another minute or two, to which Nile looks up at her, "we're the same height, and a similar enough build for the jacket. And the trousers are high-waisted."

"What are you saying, actually?" Without looking away, Nile reaches to the side for both items with one hand. Feels the fabric.

Eyes locked, a little inscrutable, Andy says, "Try them on."

So Nile tries them on, standing in Andy's living room in her unmatching bra and panties, while Andy searches for a mirror not fixed to a bathroom wall. She returns empty-handed to Nile fastening the first button on the blazer.

Something in Andy's expression darkens, and, after a beat, she mutters, "Leave it open," and Nile's belly muscles tighten, but she does, arms left hanging by her sides. She tips her chin up, waiting.

"Bathroom," Andy says. And doesn't wait for Nile to follow before exiting the room.

Nile follows. She finds Andy standing by the tub next to the sink. The fluorescent lights need changing, the bulb flickering annoyingly every few seconds. Nile steps in front of the mirror hanging above the sink, Andy immediately at her back, and they both watch her face open up in awe at herself. Her shoulders pull back, and it doesn't even matter that her bra is a weird shade of navy or that there's a tiny hole in one of the straps.

"This is gorgeous," she says feelingly. It fits, weirdly enough, like a dream.

She watches Andy's arms encircle her waist to rest lightly on her lower belly, her palms dry and warm. Comforting.

"Looks good," she says matter-of-factly, and Nile's face heats up, and then Andy adds, "Keep them," and Nile wants to protest, but their eyes are on each other in the mirror, and she suddenly can't speak, not straight away. She watches as Andy, without breaking eye contact, leans in to press a chaste kiss to the side of her face where her temples are burning. Just a soft press of lips, brief but oddly lingering after Andy leans back.

"I can't," Nile manages to protest, and Andy shrugs, shoulders rising minutely, before saying, "We'll share them, then," and Nile warms up all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated. Stay safe!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
